The Reasons for Madness
by Hamlets-pirate
Summary: Jack and AnaMaria have a duo of conversations about Jack's behavior. Written Before DMC


Chapter One

"Where're we headed Cap'n?" AnaMaria asked as she stepped onto the deck, into the cool night air.

"My thinkin' was tha' we head ta Tortuga, pick up some supplies then go get us tha' treasure tha' Barossa lef' ta us, savvy?" As he said this he made a small adjustment in their heading.

"Awright."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," Jack began to sing his favorite song under his breath.

"We pillage an' plunder an' rifle an' loot," Ana continued, somewhat louder, pleased at Jack's look of shocked amusement.

"Drink up me 'hearties, yo ho!" They finished together.

"Ana, luv, where did ya learn tha' song?"

"Me father, Jack, he taught it ta me when I was a girl. He loved tha' song 'e did," she replied with a sad smile on her face "Where did **_you_** learn it?"

"Lizbeth taught it ta me on tha' bloody island," he replied with a frown "I tol' her tha' I was gonna teach it ta my whole crew an' we'd sing it all day."

"So, got pretty cozy on tha' island, did ya?" She asked with a smirk.

"Why luv, jealous?"

"No, curious." The silence stretched out between them but neither searched to fill it, comfortable with the stillness of the night.

After a while Ana shot Jack a glance and asked what had been on her mind for days. "Jack, 'ow did ya **_really_** get off it the firs' time 'round?"

"Ah, luv, tha's one secret I'll never tell."

"Oh tha's okay," Ana said with a smirk, "Lizbeth already told me, I was jus' wond'rin' if it was true. Guess ya jus' answered tha' fer me!"

"Damn woman; jus' don't tell the crew, savvy?!"

"Aye Jack."

"Cap'n Jack, _CAPTIAN_! Why is tha' no one will call me Cap'n?"

"Sorry, _Captain_," She said, trying hard to hide her smile. Teasing Jack had become one of her greatest pleasures.

"Tha's more like it," Jack grunted with a nod.

"Jack, why are ya like ya are?"

"Wha'da'ya mean?" he asked, very much confused.

"Well, why are ya all," she swayed a bit, imitating Jack's habitual movements, "like tha'. I mean, people say it's 'cause a bein' on the islan', but three days a lyin' 'round drinkin' rum dun't drive ya mad."

"Per'aps 't was losin' the Pearl," he replied, caressing the wheel as Ana studied him. "Then again," he said as he turned, a smirk spreading across his face, "per'aps I drank so much tha' me veins be full o' rum!"

It had been three days since they had spoken of Jack's madness that night but Ana couldn't get it out of her head. With these thoughts and several others circling through her head, Ana went in search of her Captain. After several minutes of looking, she found him at the bow of the ship. As she drew near she noticed that he had his eyes closed, hands at his sides, listening to the sea, feeling the wind and spray on his face.

"Tis freedom Ana," Jack said in a dreamy voice.

"Wha'?" she asked, surprised that he had heard her.

"This ship. I's freedom. Freedom ta go anywhere, do anythin'. It be the possibilities."

As Ana stood there, mouth agape, she realized that this man, who she thought she knew so well, was so much more than he seemed. "Jack!" she said with a laugh, "I di'nt yer a poet!"

"I's not po'try luv, i's 'onesty." As Jack spoke, he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Ya eva had sumthin' tha' reminded ya o' everythin' ya could do?"

After a moment Ana spoke, "Yeah," she said, "I had tha' wit' me boat; small as I' was, I' was everythin'," she said with a small, sad smile.

"I **_am_** sorry 'bout tha' luv. I 'ad ta take it, ya un'erstan' right?" he asked, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"I know," she said, turning to look at him, "they was itchin' ta shoot ya. If ya'd stayed you'd a been dead."

Jack stood there, staring into her eyes, _such pretty eyes_ he thought. _Why do her eyes make me want to promise her anything?_ "I'll replace I' if ya wan' Ana. Wha'eva ya wan', its yers."

"Can't be replaced Jack," Ana said sadly. "Me fatha' built I' fer me." With that she turned and looked out at the sea.

Jack watched her for another moment before turning and staring out at the waves with her. Watching the only constant in their lives.


End file.
